Pking Guide
Where do I start? -In Part 1 I will explain the different types of pking characters, hopefully you'll learn something and appreciate it. I'd love feedback in the Discussion tab. :) In part 2 I will talk about Actually pking, how to do it, not fail and get you on your way to pking successfully. - First of all your performance is heavily based on what type of character you have. You may of heard the terms pure, hybrid, ranger tank, zerk pure and main. I will go through each of these types to begin with. - Once you are able to identify pures and what your opponent brings to the table in terms of damage output and the medium which the damage is delivered by, you will be able to survive at a much superior rate than having no clue on what is going on. Types Of Pk'ing Characters Melee Pure A Melee Pure uses attack and strength as his primary combat stats. A Melee Pure keeps his defence at 1(usually). He keeps it like this to give his strength and attack levels room to thrive, without pushing his combat level too hard;This ensures he is a hard hitting, skull bashing monster. Melee Pures also tend to rush other players, meaning to outright try to kill them with the special attack of whichever weapon they chose. This tactic combined with a powerful Ice Blitz or Ice Barrage can really eliminate players at any level, but is looked down upon as it doesnt take much skill to simply rush someone and isn't very fair to the person whome you just killed. Range Pure A Ranger pure uses Range as his primary combat stat. A Ranger pure also keeps his defence at 1, once again ensuring a high range stat and low combat level. Ranger's really aren't the type of cha racter that are looking to hit hard, but tend to push an onslaught of arrows at you, trying to exploit an eating mistake you might make. A 99 range pure can hit a max of 21 with rune arrows and a mage shortbow. Their arrows cut through armor fairly well, and make mince meat of other pures. They do have a few hard hitting weapons though. Rune Crossbow + Dragon bolts(e) can hit up to about 57 with it's specialand a Dark Bow can hit up to about 60ish with it's special. Hybrid A hybrid pure is a super pure, pretty much. They can do anything a Ranger or a Melee Pure can do. They also keep their Defence at 1, but instead level attack, strength AND range in an attempt to out class other pkers with utility. A Hybrid Pure uses everything he can to his advantage when it comes to pking. Usually bringing along a melee weapon with a special attack, such as a dds or maybe a God Sword, a bow with some arrows and some runes for a little magic. They will try to outwit you and sucker you in for an easy kill; Perhaps by Ice Barraging you, ranging you from a far to soften you up and then come in with a clean Armadyl God Sword special attack to try to finish you off, he will keep you on your feet. The price to pay though depends on your stats as a hybrid. Because a hybrid uses range and melee together, he will be at a higher hp than a normal pure, as he gains hp exp from hitting with range ontop of training attack and strength. But none the less he is still a pure and very deadly. Zerker Pure A Zerker Pure also known as a rune pure isn't really a pure at all, but is called pure because of the fact he keeps his defence at 40.A Zerker Pure is called a Zerker Pure simply because of his ability to wear the Berserker Helm, which simply is an amazing piece of equipment and combined with the trusty Rune Defender and Barrows Gloves, Zerker Pures can put out an insane amount of damage and endure some as well. A Zerker Pure has a defence of 40(In Slashscape) for rune armor, defender, barrows gloves and the berserker helmet. He will level his strength and attack up as much as possible without pushing his level too high. A Zerker Pure wont have as much strength as a Melee Pure, but it depends. If the Melee pure has an attack of 60, and the zerk pure has an attack of 60, then the melee pure WILL have more strength. If the zerk pure has 75 attack and the melee pure has 60 attack, then the melee pure WILL have more strength. And finally if the zerk pure has 60 and the melee pure has 75, then the zerk pure should be about equal.... I'm sure you understand what I mean...by now.. ANYWAY, even though the zerk pure is understrengthed does NOT mean he is weaker. He has an insane amount of bonus strength do to his high quality items, and is VERY dangerous when it comes to fighting if you only have 1 defence. Usually he will hit harder and way more often than you will on him, but the biggest difference is that his gear costs beyond more than yours, and you have money to be made if he dies.(assuming you're a pure). Ranger Tank A Ranger Tank is a character that is heavily durable and wears you down with his high range and high defence. The defence of the Tank Ranger makes him very difficult to hit, so your oppertunity for special attacks or ko weapons will most likely be limited, depending on what the ranger is actually wearing. I tank range with a shitload of armor and 99 range to make sure i'm not touched and my range can cut my enemies down. They are super weak vs safers..If you safe in the first place you shouldn't be pking, and he will NEVER kill you..Ranger tanks hit about 23 with rune arrows, so most likely they will just wear your food out, unless you get a lucky hit off and ko him. They aren't very recommended by me, for now. Mainly because their arsenal is very limited, there's no karils xbow, dragon bolts(e) are limmited it's a real crap world for Ranger tanks. Although I will have much to say when it comes to actually playing one.